


Down by the Water

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficletinstruments challenge, Gen, Mysteries, Mythology - Freeform, Platonic monster hunting, Week 1: Yea or Neigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: “Are you sure the thing that’s been kidnapping people from your pack is down here?"





	Down by the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:** ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

“Are you _sure_ the thing that’s been kidnapping people from your pack is down here? It’s _really_ wet.”

Maia let her flashlight flicker over the rock in front of them. “Two of them were last seen walking down the pier, so unless they jumped right out into the Hudson, this secret tunnel beneath said pier seems like a good place to start.”

Simon nodded, then grimaced as he stepped into a new puddle of water. “You’re really coming into this Alpha thing. Like, you’ve always been super cool, but this? The whole hunting for monsters in dark spaces? Takes badass to whole new level.”

Maia rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. Like your girlfriend and her crew don’t do the same every day that ends in Y.”

“Yeah, but they have steles and weapons and stuff. Also highly trained teams. With even more weapons. And sometimes magic. By the way, did you know that Izzy’s and my first date was in a sewer? I mean, if you take the concept of ‘first date’ to mean the exact opposite. But still! I protected her from a rat. It was a very masculine moment.”

Maia tried and failed to hide a smile. “I bet. _So sad_ we never did that for one of our dates.”

“Well, the van stakeouts were nice too,” Simon dead-panned, then grinned when she met his eye.

“Hang on, I think I hear something.” She raised her light, then lowered it quickly as it fell upon a pale, naked man, cowering behind a large rock.

“Help me,” the man pleaded. “I don’t know what happened, there was this _thing—_ ” 

“We know. Here,” Simon said, immediately sprinting forward. “Take my hand, I’ll—” 

“Simon, wait!”

“What? We need to get him out of here before the monster comes back.”

Maia shook her head. “Look at what’s around his neck.”

“It’s a pretty gaudy necklace, so? Did Magnus make you part of the fashion police when I wasn’t looking?”

“No. Look at how it’s tight around his neck and straps hang loosely on either side. It’s a _bridle_.”

“A what?”

“Like what you’d put on a horse. He’s a Kelpie. He’s the one who’s been luring people down to the water.”

The man’s expression changed, morphing into something sinister. “Well done, little werewolf,” he said. “I guess this is where you warn me away from your territory?”

“Depends,” Maia replied, her eyes flashing as she walked closer. “My pack. Where are they?”

“Still in one peice. Follow the tunnel another half-mile or so. When you start smelling salt, you’re close.”

“Good. Now run. _Fast_.”

“Pleasure meeting you,” the Kelpie replied, inclining his head. He sprinted off, a slight sound of hoofs against stone echoing through the cave.

“That was so badass!” Simon exclaimed, turning towards her, eyes alight. “Now what?”

“Now, we find my pack,” Maia replied. “Keep behind me. I’ll protect you from the evil horsie.”

Simon grinned and held out his arm. “After you.”


End file.
